1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method, and more particularly, to an improved recording method for providing a recorded matter having excellent fluorescence intensity of a recorded matter even after the ink was stored for a long time with high reliability in image formation. The present invention also relates to an ink cartridge suitable to be used to stably form a recorded matter having fluorescence, to a printing device capable of producing with high reliability a printed article having fluorescence, and to an information recording apparatus capable of stably recording information to fluoresce on a recorded medium.
2. Related Art
There have been various studies and reports on inks for pens or other writing utensils and inks for ink-jet recording. Particularly, with regard to improvement of print quality including fluorescence intensity and coloring properties of recorded matters, various proposals have been made for, for example, coloring materials of a novel structure suitable for respective use, an ink containing a coloring material having fluorescence properties (hereinafter referred to as “fluorescent coloring material”) as a main coloring material, and an ink containing a fluorescent coloring material as one of the coloring materials of the ink. Particularly, the proposals of inks as a result of paying attention to the fluorescence properties of fluorescent coloring materials have been described in prior art including Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 8-151545, 9-132729, 10-193775, 10-298462 and 10-298467 and Japanese Patent No. 2833038, and novel recording processes and/or fluorescent coloring materials have been proposed therein.
In addition to the above, the proposals of uses of fluorescent coloring materials have been presented in related art including Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-293976, 6-191143, 6-322307, 7-009755, 7-305013, 8-053639, 9-003375, 9-001294, 9-137097, 9-137098, 9-137099, 9-165539, 9-241565, 9-255904, 9-286939, 10-007962, 10-183043, 11-080639, 11-320921 and 2000-038529, and Japanese Patent No. 2995853.
In recent years, the application of fluorescent coloring materials is not limited to the formation of beautiful color images. For example, a technical development has been proposed in which information (security information etc.) other than visual information is imparted by printing information such as characters, numerals, marks and/or bar codes on a recording medium with an ink having fluorescence properties, and by detecting the fluorescence emitted by the ink under irradiation of ultraviolet light of a desired wavelength. Accordingly, use of inks with fluorescence properties will expand to various application fields and development of inks being stable, reliable with excellent fluorescence intensity and coloring properties is much expected.